Daughter of Alucard
by AlphaPheonix
Summary: Years before her adventures with a young Harry Potter, Isabel Daniels was stuck between two organizations dedicated to hunting vampires. One was affiliated with her father. The other held people she regarded as close friends. This is the story of how she grew apart from both. Rated M because Hellsing. Isabel's prequel story before the events of either Harry Potter story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabel Daniels. I am the daughter of Vanessa Daniels and… a monster. This is my story…

* * *

**(Ireland, 1984)**

I spent the better part of two decades looking for my father. Mom said to follow the blood. My blood. I did. For a long time, it led me to where he had already been, just missing him by a day or so and no idea where he'd gone. Then I finally found him in a church with a big breasted police girl and some woman facing against a man in church robes wielding silver bayonets and with a mad expression on his face. I sighed and walked over to the standoff. "Before anyone can kill anyone else," I said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. My father didn't react, almost like he expected to see me here. "Can I speak with my father, please?"

"And just who is your father," asked the woman. When I didn't reply she started to speak again when my father walked towards me, passed the priest who was just as stunned as the woman was. I stared up at him as he looked down on me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. For her…"

"It all worked out in the end. For some reason, she wanted me to find you. Said we'd need each other more than ever. Out of respect for her, I've been looking for you. But you're almost impossible to find."

"I did not want to be found."

"That's evidently clear. Never mind the fact that I haven't even seen you since I was two!" I hit him in my anger. "You could've written. You could've visited. You could've fucking shown up at any time! Do I mean anything to you?!"

"You mean the world to me. And that is why I stayed away. I'm a monster. You needed a father."

"Yeah, cause a half vampire like me could ever see anyone other than my blood as family anyway."

"Do you truly think that?"

"Do you know what it's like being me?! The Albino Bitch is what they call me! Only one other person ever spoke to me in any respectful way, ever saw me as anything other than a freak! And in the end…" I found my thoughts drifting to my best friend. The only friend I ever had. He joined the military and left me behind. I was in love with him. And he didn't feel the same way. "…In the end he abandoned me. Just like you. And just like Mom."

"Your mother did not abandon you. She stayed with you for as long as she could. She loved you. As do I."

"Then why were you never there?!"

"Because you didn't need me!"

"Every daughter needs a father! Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fucking asshole!" My father sighed before disappearing in a mass of shadows, leaving me with the other people I forgot were in the church. The priest stared at me for a second before stuffing his blades up his sleeves.

"I'll take my leave. The job is done."

"Anderson," said the woman. "I hope next time the Catholic Church respects the territories."

"I go where they send me, woman. I have no say otherwise." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of pages from a bible.

"Ok," I said. "Someone mind telling me why that man used an old magic transport?"

"Only if you mind telling me who you are," said the woman. I sighed.

"My name is Isabel Daniels. Though, if you ask my father. I'm Isabella Tepes of Wallachia. Granddaughter of the Dragon and Daughter of the First."

"Hold on," said the policewoman with a cockney accent. "How does Master have a daughter?!"

"I'm wondering the same thing," said the woman.

"There are parts of his soul that are still human," I said. "Every once in a while they manifest as human and live a life. I just happen to be the first child he's ever fathered. I guess I was a surprise for him." I looked at the two women. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say since Double D over there is my father's sired vampire…"

"Oi," shouted the policewoman.

"That you must be his chosen master," I said to the bespectacled woman. "How right am I?" I watched as she lit a cigar and blew out a puff of smoke in my face that I waved away in annoyance. I may have only been half vampire, but my senses were still sensitive enough that smoke was a very big annoyance for me.

"Very. I am Sir Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization. This Police Girl is the fledgling Seras Victoria."

"Only a fledgling? How long ago were you turned?"

"A few months," said Seras. "Why?" I stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Don't worry about it, Police Girl."

"I have a…"

"Don't care." I turned to Integra. "I take it you're interested enough that I'm being allowed to go with you?" She grinned with her cigar still in place and nodded.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Ms. Daniels. I'm sure your stay with the Organization will be… interesting." I shivered slightly when she said that and glared. _'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate it there?'_ I followed after them to a private helicopter which took us to a mansion on a large estate. Below I saw an old man wearing a butler's outfit waiting for us. He bowed when Integra left the helicopter and I looked up at the full moon above us as Seras followed me out.

"A large mansion in the middle of nowhere. I guess you guys like your privacy, huh?"

"Sir Integra does. Mainly because she has a lot of enemies."

"No, really? Her personality just screams everyone's best friend."

"You'll warm up to her."

"Somehow, I doubt that…" I followed them into the mansion. If I had known the insanity that awaited me, I'd have left then and there and spared my mental health years of treatment. Instead, I wanted to get to know my father. And what happened after I joined Hellsing is still probably the most insane series of events in my life. Well, until I met a certain young wizard with a lightning bolt shaped scar, that is…

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, I've been hinting at this for a while now. For those who wish to know what exactly happened between Isabel, Hellsing and Iscariot during the battle against Millennium, here is her story. It won't be a regular story. But it will be updated as often as I have the time. Stick around if you're interested and are a fan of Isabel and don't be surprised is she seems different from how she is in my Harry Potter stories. This is a dark point in her life and she won't start showing her brighter colors until closer to the end of the story. Until next time, Y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel sighed as she sat on the bed given to her in the Hellsing Compound, a sketchbook in her lap with an unfinished design for a portable telephone that was smaller than the normal blocks that were commonplace. She pulled out her wand and wordlessly started the levitation charm to spin her desk in the air out of boredom. She'd stuck around Hellsing to try and get to know her father better, but the man never left the dungeon and his one and only sireling was not much better since she was still learning and refused to drink proper blood. Most of her time outside of their missions was spent avoiding her 'generous host' who seemed to have a hidden agenda for her. The only one worth speaking to was the butler, Walter. Playing chess with the aged man was calming to her when the rest of the people were more annoying than needed.

The desk dropped as she lost her concentration from hearing gunfire outside. Several machineguns worth of gunfire. She stood up and looked out her window to see a sight she was hoping not to see in this place especially. A massive horde of ghouls wielding rifles with heavy armor and riot shields and led by two men who smelled like that damned artificial vampire her father killed in Ireland. She scowled before aiming her wand at the horde. "_Bombardment_," she said. Massive explosions raked the horse in several places and wiped out a quarter of the horde. The two leading the horde looked around before she tucked her wand back in its hiding place in her bra before jumping out of the window and walking over to them. "Ok. Who the fuck are you guys and why are you attacking this place?" She addressed them with a bored but guarded expression.

"Step aside, girl," said the taller man in a white suit.

"I'm gonna go with no. You got a problem with that?"

"Let's just shoot her and do what we came here to do, Luke," said the shorter of the two who looked more like a punk.

"I've got a better idea." She pulled out her wand and quickly fired off a blasting curse at the ground at their feet before Transfiguring the dirt between them into a wall to protect herself and the entrance to the building from gunfire. A click caught her attention and forced her to run as her makeshift wall was blown up by an RPG. "Shit, shit, shit!" She slammed the doors behind her and turned to the security desk. "Lock down the building. We have company. I'm gonna go to the conference room, get security down here, now!" She rushed up to the conference room and slammed the door behind her as she got in.

"What do you want, Halfling," asked Integra as the Round Table stared at her.

"We've got ghouls. Security is engaging them now and is locking down the building."

"Sir Integra," said another member. "Do something!"

"Calm down," said Integra. "We have over a hundred highly skilled and trained personnel on the premises at all times. We have everything under control." Isabel looked up as an explosion rocked the building.

"And there goes the escape chopper," she muttered.

"On second thought, let me get an update from communications." Isabel looked outside the door slightly before closing it again as Integra turned on the intercom. "Communications come in, we need a full report." The dhampir cringed as she heard screaming from the other side and growled softly.

"How have they moved so quickly throughout the building? Ghouls don't move that fast, they're like zombies more than anything."

"So you haven't noticed. Recently, more ghoul attacks have been reported. Our encounter with them have been rather… unusual. These ghouls have been moving faster and have been surviving long after their sire is dead."

"That's not typically possible."

"They've also had these embedded in them." Integra tossed a chip at her, one she deftly caught before examining it. "It's a…

"Tracking chip. Prototype. Never seen one of these before. Supposedly, they can be mass produced and placed into everyday appliances but to put them into people, into these ghouls… they're monitoring behavior in how they operate and behave."

"And controlling them with them as well."

"Where did you find this chip?"

"In the shoulder of a ghoul slain by Alexander Anderson."

"Shoulder? Not the spine or head?"

"Why?"

"If these were controlling them, you would put them in where they have direct contact with the nervous system. Not in a place with a minor connection to the brain." She turned to the leader of Hellsing. "If we can, take one of those assholes alive. I need to check something."

"Fine. But first let's…" She paused as the high pitched whine of the intercom sounded.

"_Is this thing on,"_ asked a voice on the intercom. _"Good. Attention Round Table conference, especially the head of the Round Table herself, the bitch known as Integra Van Hellsing! You are currently getting your asses kicked by the Valentine Brothers! I'm Jan Valentine, by the way! And to the white-haired cunt who wiped out some of my ghouls earlier, your ass is mine as soon as I see you, missy! Keep it warm for me, cause we're about to get intimate as soon as me and the boys finish lunch! Let me be the first to thank you for providing all of these tasty snacks! By tomorrow, Hellsing will be nothing but a pile of shit!"_ Isabel scowled at the intercom before pulling her wand out.

"I'll be right back," she said. "I'm going asshole hunting."

"Not yet. I don't care what you have at your disposal, you're still one woman," said Integra. "I suggest you wait for reinforcements." She pressed a series of buttons on the intercom. "Walter, what's your position?"

"_Miss Victoria's room in the basement,"_ came the reply. _"I've already been brought up to speed on the situation. With outside communications cut out, we can't expect any backup to arrive anytime soon. In the meantime, our head of security has issued an order to defend the conference room for as long as possible."_

"In that case," said Isabel. "There's only one thing to do. You guys barricade this door, now. It'll keep them at bay for a little while longer in case they manage to overwhelm security."

"_Excellent thinking, Miss Daniels. While the Round Table is holed up, I suggest we move in two teams. Alucard will move the stairs while Miss Victoria and I make our way to the conference room."_

"How will you manage that," asked Integra.

"Hello," said Isabel. "Use some common sense. How is Walter breathing down there right now without the smell of musk and death impeding his action to do so?"

"The air ducts, of course."

"I'd rather be hunting these damned Valentine Brothers," said Isabel. "But the number of ghouls is the only thing stopping me from doing so. That and Integra making sense. I'll wait here and defend the room in case they get here before you do."

"_We'll be there shortly, along with a surprise for you, Miss Daniels."_

"Walter," said Integra. "These arseholes are eating _my_ people! Show no mercy! If you can, capture one of them. As for the rest, do not let them leave these grounds alive!"

"_By your orders, Sir Integra."_ Isabel shuddered slightly as she heard the amusement in his voice. After a few minutes, she walked to the door and waved her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"Disillusionment spell. Should hide the door from sight and buy us some time, but they can still smell us and track us that way. Thankfully, the walls of this room provide a soundproof barrier, so I don't have to focus on that."

"She's a witch," asked one of the Round Table. Isabel sneered at the man as she heard the disgust in his voice.

"Yes, I am. And this _witch_ is currently trying to save your racist ass. So be a dear and kindly shut the fuck up before I turn you into the pig you are!"

"_Isabel,"_ came the warning voice of Alucard from the intercom. Isabel sighed before putting her wand back in place and walking beside Integra, glare fixated on the man. God, she hated people like him. Bigots with nothing better to do than hate people who had something he could never get.

"I'm not going to do it. Not unless he gives me a reason to."

"You need to respect your elders, girl," said the man.

"You're not that much older than me. I was born in 1946." The Round Table stared at her for a moment before they were interrupted by a clanking sound above them. Isabel grinned as the vent cover fell on the man in question before Seras landed in the same spot before knocking him down to the ground as Walter landed expertly beside him. "10 points, Walter."

"Thank you, Miss Daniels," said Walter with a bow as he set down a briefcase on the table beside him. Isabel walked over to him before glancing at the case.

"That my surprise?"

"Indeed it is." Walter unlocked the briefcase and revealed a revolver chambered for 45-70 Gov. rounds and turned to him. "I figured a more American touch would fit you."

"I don't use guns, Walter."

"This one was specially designed so you can keep your magic under wraps for as long as possible. It uses Anti-Freak rounds similar to the ones used by your father. Down to the core." Isabel took the gun from the case before holding it the way her friend Eli taught her before going off to Vietnam. She took aim before checking the revolver chamber to see it was already loaded.

"So my father gets the Jackal, a gun I helped to personally design for him, and I get this? To be honest, I think I'd rather have the Jackal. Larger ammo capacity."

"Yes, but you're not accustomed to it's firepower just yet. This was a fair compromise." Walter helped her strap the holster to her waist before handing her a pouch with extra ammo. "Given your Apparation, it would be safer if you left the room in order to reload."

"So much for keeping my magic under wraps. Especially since I used it to block rifle and rocket fire before this mess started."

"But the rest of your arsenal shall remain unknown to these hellions. Now then. Shall we be off?"

"Right behind you. Police Girl, hurry up or get left behind."

"Coming," said Seras as she finished putting together her new weapon. Isabel placed a hand on each of their shoulders and Apparated them out of the room and close to the staircase leading to the third floor where they could hear the last of the gunfire dying down.

"That's not good."

"Which means we make a stand here," said Walter as he pulled on a modified pair of gloves. Isabel looked behind them and grinned.

"Police Girl, set up down the hall in that closet and keep the doors mostly closed to conceal yourself. We've got some guests to entertain."

"R-right," said Seras as she did just that. Isabel turned to where the staircase was and frowned as she listened.

"And here they come. Can you even fight, Walter?" The man simply smiled and pulled on his gloves. Isabel saw a faint glint behind him as a wire flicked and smiled back before pulling out her revolver. She hid behind a door as Walter walked out into the hall beyond it, his hands behind his back. Isabel heard Jan Valentine singing something and rolled her eyes as Walter flicked his fingers and diced several of the ghouls to pieces.

"…The fuck was that," asked Jan.

"Oh dear," said Walter. "Did I miss? I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be." The man walked in front of Jan with a devilish grin on his face. "My name is Walter C. Dornez. Butler to the Hellsing family and former master vampire hunter.

"Fire!" Isabel grinned as she heard the ghouls started firing and Walter simply charged forward, his wires cutting through and deflecting bullets as he made his way to the army of ghouls led by the artificial vampire.

"Those assholes are dumb as bricks," shouted Isabel as Walter cut down the ghouls firing at him. She came out from behind cover and walked behind the butler.

"Yes, rather on the slow side. After all, a ghoul is just a ghoul," said Walter. "In theory, threatening, certainly tenacious. But definitely not indestructible." Isabel aimed her revolver at Jan.

"Now, what was that about making my ass yours, you dickless motherfucker?"

"I ain't di…" Isabel placed a well-aimed shot at Jan's crotch, leaving behind a trail of gore as Jan shouted out in pain. "Bitch! You fucking bitch!" He snapped and the ghouls surrounded him with shields raised and rifles aimed around them. Walter and Isabel simply grinned as they started advancing on the two.

"Miss Victoria," said Walter. "Now would be a good time for some support." Isabel grinned and Apparated behind the wall of ghouls as Seras opened fire, an anti-tank round shooting through the line of riot shields and she started firing at the ghouls from the back.

"Oh fuck," shouted Jan. "That's an anti-tank rifle!"

"What can I say," said Isabel as she appeared behind him. "Bitches love cannons." She fired at his head, a shot he avoided before mustering the strength to kick her away from him. She Apparated back behind the ghouls and kept them from grabbing ahold of her before coordinating with Seras to kill them. Seras charged forward and tackled him to the ground. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Gee, I don't know. It's almost like I'm a police girl, or something!"

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, Miss Victoria," said Walter.

"Alright, Dickless. You're going to answer my questions. Who the hell is giving you orders? Who told you how best to fight us, and who the fuck supplied you with all of this military equipment?"

"I ain't tellin' you shit," spat Jan. He grunted as Walter stomped on his hand.

"I suggest you answer her questions," he said, calmly.

"Your mom, that's who!" Isabel slammed the back of her revolver into his head.

"It's three against one, Dickless," said Isabel. "Do the fucking math and see how this is going."

"Oh, that's cute. You think that was all of my ghouls. He snapped with his free hand and Isabel turned around to see Hellsing's former security now turned into ghouls. Seras gasped and loosened her grip in shock, letting Jan go free. Walter attempted to recapture him with his wire only for Jan to just wrench himself free, leaving his arm behind. Isabel started firing on the ghouls in rapid succession as Seras stood there, watching her comrades having been turned to ghouls once again. Thoughts of that night, of the helplessness she felt before Alucard deemed her worthy enough to sire her, triggered something in her. Isabel turned to her to shout and get her moving only to see her eyes glowing red. She Apparated beside Walter as Seras charged at the ghouls.

"Bloodrage. Guess she's not as useless as I thought."

"He got away," said Walter as he cursed himself.

"Hey, not your fault, Walter. "And I'm willing to bet he's not going to be able to react fast enough in the state he's in. Integra and the Round Table should be able to fend him off." Sure enough, the sound of gunfire sounded from the conference room notified them to Jan being gunned down. She turned to Seras and winced. "Can you handle her? I need to make sure Dickless is captured not killed."

"Of course, Miss Daniels." Isabel walked to the conference room and conjured a pike before standing Jan up and impaling it through his chest, missing his heart and lungs and pinning him to the wall.

"Good work, Halfling," said Integra.

"Call me that again and see what happens. I need to check on my dad. Keep an eye on him." She Apparated down to the basement and saw a Luke sitting in front of the stairs without any legs and facing Alucard.

"Shut up," shouted Luke. "You're nothing but the Hellsing family toy! A dog for the Church of England, not even fit to call himself a vampire! A puppet…"

"SILENCE," shouted Alucard, scaring Luke enough to halt his words. "I'm a dog? Then you're dogfood." Isabel sighed as her father devoured the man.

"Was that necessary," she asked. Alucard frowned before turning to her.

"Yes. He boasted about how he was designed to kill me. I put him to the test. He failed."

"Well, now I have to focus on keeping his brother alive long enough for me to test my theory." She watched as he absorbed the blood from his kill and Apparated back to the third floor in time to see Integra snapping Seras out of the bloodrage trance. She looked around and saw the gore covering the walls and turned to them with a saddened expression as she saw the look of horror in Seras' eyes. She spotted Walter standing over Jan, her pike nowhere to be seen and walked over.

"He ripped himself off of it and attempted to attack Miss Hellsing while she was distracted with Seras," said the butler. "I dealt with him."

"Sorry. I should've used something else." Integra walked over and fired three rounds into his chest before she started interrogating him. Isabel looked at the blood on the walls and waved her hand, merging the blood together into a single sphere and launching it at Jan where she knew the chip was implanted. She compared it to the other one and noticed a microphone attached to it before smashing it to pieces. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at him. "Permission to go digging?"

"Be my guest, Halfling." Isabel ignored the name and stared Jan in the eye.

"_Legilimens_," she stated and attempted to enter his mind. She exclaimed as she was forcibly kept from it and Jan grinned at her.

"What's the matter, bitch," he exclaimed. "Can't handle the fucked-up landscape that is my mind?!"

"What happened," asked Integra.

"Magical mental blocks placed on him by a third party. And this guy's brother definitely didn't know shit about magic. Whoever they're working for seems to, though."

"And considering they thought far enough ahead to block my mind," said Jan. "What makes you think the chip was the only way they were monitoring me?"

"A scryer?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. And since they know we fucked up, what makes you think they'll keep me alive?!" Isabel pulled Integra back as he burst into flames. "See?! I so fucking told you!" He cackled. "Well, goodbye, bitches! How about I piss a little wisdom on you dipshits?! You can take this clue, and shove it up your ass, bitch! Beware the Millennium!" Isabel watched as the flames burned him to ash before shaping themselves into an eagle and flying out a shattered window.

"What was that," asked Seras.

"An advanced Pyromancy spell. A curse to monitor infiltrators and, if they're captured, silence them before reporting to the caster."

"Are you alright, Sir Integra," asked Walter.

"Yes, Walter," replied Integra. "As for them.." She turned to the ghouls still twitching on the ground. "…please. Put an end to their misery." The Council President walked amidst the corpses and stood in front of them before looking Walter squarely in the eye.

"Walter," he said. "You will belay that order." He held up his revolver to Integra. "The responsibility must fall to their leader."

"No, Sir Irons," said Walter. "That's going too far!"

"This entire situation should've been prevented."

"How," asked Isabel. "A security leak didn't come from anyone of her men."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because all of them were turned into ghouls. Every single one. If the leak came from us, then their mole would be counted among the armored ghouls attacking us, not ours. Also, the guards were only informed of the conference a day ago. There was no time for them to organize against us as heavily as they did. Which means the leak didn't come from Hellsing's ranks. It came from yours."

"Now see here…"

"Don't believe me? Only one of you in that room didn't seem at all worried. Sure, he put on a scared face. But the smell of fear is a distinct one. One I can smell off of you in abundance. If I were you, I'd monitor the rest of the Round Table closely. Find the mole quickly before he does something to majorly assist the enemy. That would look even worse on your part, wouldn't Sir Irons?" The man scowled at her before lowering the revolver. What Isabel had said made sense. If the leak came from their end and not Sir Integra's, then he needed to rectify that and fast. He nodded to Walter and Integra before walking back to the conference room. Integra turned to her.

"Thank you, Isabel."

"No leader should be forced to do this. Not even if it's granting mercy. This wasn't your fault."

"What do we do now," asked Walter.

"Answer's simple. We dig up as much dirt as we can on Millennium. I'm sure you have some contacts who can help with that." Walter nodded. "I've got some friends who can help as well. They can at least give me a list of people who know Pyromancy and help me narrow down the Magical who's working for this Millennium."

"By how much," asked Integra.

"Pyromancy is a lost art, but it's one that's closely monitored after the London Fire. That incident almost broke the Statute of Secrecy. The very thing that hides my world from your own. Ever since a Pyromancer lost control of his magic, the British Ministry put up monitoring wards to keep track of people who practice it. Since then, other countries have put up similar Wards as a precaution with the only exceptions being a few countries in Asia due to Pyromancy being an important part of their culture as it is used to mimic dragons for certain festivals." She started walking away. "I'll be back. I need to visit the Ministry anyways to see if I can get a permit to start a shop here."

"Halfling. Report back with anything you find."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Isabel Apparated away as Walter began to end the suffering of the former soldiers of the Hellsing Organization.


End file.
